1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wide angle lens system suitable as a picture taking lens of a picture taking apparatus such as digital cameras.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laid-Open Japanese Patent Application Hei 10-115,776 discloses an image forming lens system that enables simplifying the structure of a lens supporting mechanism such as a lens frame and that has a well corrected aberrations. This lens system is composed of three lens elements cemented together and formed as a single lens unit, and is advantageous to simplify the structure of the lens supporting mechanism because the lens system and an image pickup device can be integrated without using a lens frame. However, this lens system has a field angle of only 50 degrees.